Control assemblies using buttons and knobs can be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, buttons can be used in vehicles to control a radio, air conditioning or many other features. Furthermore, the control assemblies can typically be used in any application that has switches actuated by buttons or knobs.
An improved control assembly is desired.